Pudding Cup
by OhGeeFantasy
Summary: How much mischief can innocent, high school senior, Bella Swan get into in just one evening? A lot, if she's on the arm of bad-boy Edward Cullen. Entry in The Bad Boys of Twilight Contest. Awards: First Place Public Vote & Two Judges Choice Awards. (Mizzez Pattinson & Jonesn) Thank you to all of you who voted for this fic. E/B A/H More chapters in the near future. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended****.**

**Thank you to Sunflower Fran for beta'ing this story and giving me the support to actually enter it into the contest. I appreciate your sweet words and the belief that this story really had a place up against all the other bad boys.**

**Thank you to PostApocalypticDepository and to Gabby1017 for pre-reading for me as well. **

**Enjoy my bad boy and wanna be bad girl.**

**Summary: How much mischief can innocent, high school senior, Bella Swan get into in just one evening? A lot, if she's on the arm of bad-boy Edward Cullen. Entry in The Bad Boys of Twilight Contest. Awards: First Place Public Vote & Two Judges Choice Awards. (Mizzez Pattinson & Jonesn) Thank you to all of you who voted for this fic. Xo**

**Pudding Cup**

**Chapter 1**

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Angela asked as she opened her brown paper sack, taking each of her lunch items out one-by-one. We'd been eating lunch together every day since grade school and would continue to do so until we graduated high school this year. It was our routine.

Angela is my best friend; we are pretty much the lowest of the low on the totem pole. Nerds, geeks, debate club members, you name it and we do it, as long as it's not cheerleading, the dance team, or anything cool that requires physical activity.

"I was lost in my head again." I said, shaking my head and opening my vanilla pudding cup.

I often wondered what it would be like to be free from my parents' ever watchful eyes and—iron fists—the rules, the curfew, the homework routines, family dinners at five P.M. sharp, and church on Sunday mornings. I yearned to know. Graduation would be here before I knew it and I wanted to be able to say I sowed my wild oats while I was in high school.

"You looked constipated, and that's not a good look for you." Angela pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, gah, look Ange," I whisper-shouted. My eyes widened as the Cullens and Hales waltzed by our table on their way to grab lunch and then head outside to smoke pot, or cigarettes, or whatever they did out by the fence at lunch. They were paired up, hands in the other's back pockets, arms around waists, and I even saw Emmett Cullen's hand resting on Rosalie Hale's boob.

"You might want to suck that pudding back into your mouth. It looks disgusting," Angela advised. I do as she says. I hadn't realized the pudding was there. I dart my tongue out, swiping the deliciousness back into my mouth.

"There, better?" I ask, sarcastically. My eyes still focused on the group as they grabbed cans of pop and bags of chips from the vending machines. My parents would never allow me to make those types of lunch selections. The pudding cup in my hand was my dessert, which I chose to eat first. It was my way of rebelling against my parents—saving my whole-wheat turkey with light mayo and Swiss cheese sandwich for last. _Take that over-protective-parents-of-mine._ I'd been eating my dessert first for the last month in retaliation to the strictness I lived in at home. This was myfirst step of rebellion.

"You're acting weird, Bells," Her brown eyes scanned my face; her brows and mouth pinched together. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, sure." The Hales and Cullens made their way outside to their usual spot at the far side of the field against the fence. Angela and I usually go out there too, after we've eaten. We spend the remainder of our lunch hour reading. Of course, we stay close to the school, while puffs of smoke occasionally waft up around the heads of the group at the other end of the field.

_What I wouldn't give to be included in their group._

My mind wandered once again, and then my eyes widened as the hottest one of the bunch strode by; Cherry Coke in one hand, jalapeno chips in the other. Gorgeous, autumn-colored hair, bright-green eyes that were the color of that congealed, slimy stuff kids play with, the sexiest, cocky smile I had ever seen. He was wearing gray, skinny jeans, and a Rolling Stones t-shirt.

"Bella … damn girl, keep the pudding in your mouth. You're grossing me out."

Iswiped at my mouth hastily with the napkin Mompacked for me, just as the door to the outside closed loudly, leaving a separation between the good crowd and the bad. My daze had been broken by the thud of the metal door. My face reddened with embarrassment from having a pudding mouth, and for thinking naughty thoughts about Edward Cullen as he passed by. I might have wished, silently of course, that I could share a cigarette with him and maybe a kiss. No, who was I kidding, it was more like shot gunning a joint, and him fucking me hard and fast from behind.

The sad fact of the matter was, I'm inexperienced, but I knew about sex, drugs and pretty much anything else I was curious about because I was a Google whore. If my iPhone could talk, other than Siri answering questions, I'd be grounded for eternity.

Angela and I found an unoccupied picnic table outside and climbed on top, sunning ourselves, and reading. Well, sunning ourselves with a few rays that peeked through the clouds here in Forks. When the after-lunch-warning-bell rang, Ange and I closed our books, promising to meet up in AP Calculus before we went our separate ways.

I ducked into the bathroom quickly, because I needed to peeand because I had Edward Cullen in my Art class next hour. I wanted to throw some cool water on my face and check my teeth, making sure none of my lunch had decided to obscenely stick around. _How embarrassing, right?_ Not that he'd be close enough to see lingering food bits in the crevices between my teeth, and not like he'd even notice me at all, except I noticed him and I cared.

The late bell startled me, bringing me out of my thoughts of Edward while I stood in front of the mirror, finishing my flossing. I caught a glimpse of Rosalie and her cousin Alice darting out of the same stall, running like greased lightningout of the bathroom. I was positive they were permanent fixtures in detention from habitual tardies in all their classes. I knew this because I was an office proctor and saw the tardy slips—I was also in charge of making the detention list for the next day.

"Crap!" I threw my hair in a ponytail, and grabbed my book bag, throwing it over my shoulder. I ran like the devil, just like Rosalie and Alice had a few seconds ago.

"Miss Swan, how nice of you to join us," Mr. Banner's voice was condescending. He was such an ass to kids that showed up late to his class. It's not like _I_ was ever late, so I didn't get his attitude toward me. I was a good girl. "Take the last seat in the back, next to Mr. Cullen." I nodded okay while pure nervousness struck me deep within, tying my stomach in knots.

_Thank God, I had checked my teeth, though._

I walked toward glassy green eyes, like a vehicle driving quickly through a traffic light. Green means go, red means stop and yellow means use caution. Maybe the yellow snapback on his head was my sign to slow down and use caution, but I kept going and took the seat directly in front of him.

I felt the baby-fine hairs on my neck stand at attention. Warm, even breaths bathed the skin near my right shoulder as soon as I sat down.

"Yes, Bella, take a seat next to me." Edward whispered ever so softly behind me—he smelled minty and smoky.

"Blushing?" Edward ran one finger ever so lightly down my neck, stopping at the collar of my white shirt.

"No." I whispered.

"Don't lie _Pudding Cup_." His finger lingered, heating the skin on my neck.

_Oh, Mother of God. He did see my inability to eat pudding._

I leaned forward, breaking our connection ... H**i**s touch to my skin. My eyes widen the size of saucers, which I was thankful he couldn't see.

Edward was bold; he didn't care thathe was called out in class—or caught talking. He was a troublemaker—a hoodlum. It was almost expected of him to break the rules.

I swear he read my mind. "I liked it. I was jealous of your tongue ... I wanted it to be my tongue licking that pudding off your pretty lips. "He leaned forward, I knew this because I heard the creak of his seat, and felt his breath once again closer to my body. He placed his index finger in the middle of my back, teasing the clasp of my bra.

"Or ... I'd love to lick pudding off what's hiding under here."My flipping nipples came out of hibernation—_spring had sprung_—pebbled and hard, straining against my boring, white cotton bra.

Edward kept up his relentless teasing.

His arousing offers.

I took my colored pencils out of my book bag, trying hard and failing to ignore Edward and the way my body was reacting to him.

"Come on, _Pudding Cup_. What do you say? I bet you'd love for me to lick you all over—bet you'd let me." His voice was white-van-candy-offering-seduction.

_Confident_.

My shoulders relaxed, my breath turned shallow, and my eyes fluttered at the image of his studded tongue licking shamelessly over and over my nipples, teasing, biting, and sucking me—his dessert—_his Pudding Cup_.

I shook my head no.

I wasn't a tramp; I just wanted to be rebellious.

_Remember? _

_Red means stop._

Oh ... but I bet Edward Cullen even broke those rules. I'm sure my dad, Chief of Police Charles Swan, had even pulled him over once or twice, or a dozen times for traffic violations.

I wanted so badly to be with someone like Edward, a rule breaker, heart grabber. Entice me to be bad. Maybe _bad girl_ was seeping from my pores, a bad girl scent-of-sorts escaping my body. Bad Girl Eau de Parfum**, **which only Edward Cullen could sense.

Edward took hold of the tip of my ponytail, gently pulling me back to my upright position. I couldn't believe the nerve of him, and at the same time, I couldn't believe the nerve of my body; I could tell I was flushed red, from head to toe. I felt wet in places that I'd never been before. I crossed my legs hoping to hide any other embarrassing liquids seeping from any other lips. _I know, gross._ But I couldn't be so sure. It felt like a pulsating water jet, and I was sure my plain, white cotton panties were was a bit unnerving that Edward Cullen had so much power over my body.

"That's it, relax, Pudding Cup."

"Quit calling me that," I begged in a whisper.

"Ummm ... I don't think so ..." He chuckled, "... Pudding Cup."

I realized an entire hour had gone by, and I hadn't drawn or shaded anything in on my art project that was due at the end of the week. What I did realize, what had snapped me out of my daze, was the drawing of a big tongue—taste buds, piercing, and all—licking the rim of a pudding cup, sitting on top of my desk.

My head snapped up to see green, blood-shot eyes hovering over me, two twinkling stars in a dark sky, mesmerizing me.

"Come." He held his hand to me and spoke the word with double meaning. His lips pressed in a suggestive lopsided smirk.

Edward took my hand, pulling me out of my seat, coaxing me to _come_ with him. Walk or otherwise, I would have agreed. He shoved Mike Newton out of our path with his other hand.

"Out of my way, asshat!" He said as Mike toppled over a nearby desk.

Mike did nothing to retaliate, he just let us pass. I walked numbly with my hand in Edward's to wherever he was leading me. Not questioning, just following. I was in deep thought, wondering how I was so lucky to be this close to him while trying hard not to pee myself with excitement. But why now did Edward Cullen take notice of me? A plain-Jane, no makeup wearing nerd—nothing special, not like Jessica Stanley, the girl that usually was seen linking her arm through Edward's, and part of the cool crowd.

Edward looked across his shoulder and down at me as we walked. "You've changed your mind?"

"About what?" My mind was still on the Jessica, pondering the reason this wasn't her in my place.

"Me."

"What about you?" I was lost. All I remember was Edward taking my hand, me following, and us ending up next to the fence at the edge of the field.

Edward sat with his back flush to the chain-linked fence, his legs bent and spread just enough for me to fit in between. He turned me around and tugged on the back pockets of my jeans until I landed, nestled inside of his lanky legs—softly may I add, because his hands were firmly on my butt cheeks, padding my way down.

The feel of his stubbled chin rubbed lightly on the side of my neck. I hummed—a sound I'd never heard exit my lips.

"So soft," Edward growled in my ear, nipping my lobe with his teeth. I saw the bill of his yellow snapback out of the corner of my eye. Then he tossed it to the ground for better access to my neck.

I could feel his wet tongue licking its way down my neck where his short-whiskered chin had previously traveled. His hands cupped me around my thighs, his thumbs rubbing me, it was better than good.

_It was fan-fucking-tastic! _

"We might get in trouble; we should go back into the school." I tried sounding believable, but my inner whore screamed for Edward to keep up whatever he was doing to me. My head fell back against his chest, and I put my hands up around his neck. He chuckled.

_Are you kidding me? This was the sexiest thing that had ever happened to me, and he laughs?_

"You and I both know that's not what you want."

"Huh?" I was lost in the _feel_ of Edward Cullen. For a 4.0 student, I sure acted dumb—or hard of hearing.

Edward straightened his legs at the same time he lifted me so that I was sitting on his lap, straddling him. His knees once again bent slightly, spreading my legs apart. I tried bringing my knees together, embarrassed of how exposed I felt, even though I was clothed.

"Uh, uh," Edward chastised my movement. "I'd give anything to see you in this position, without your jeans and panties on."

Okay, if Virginia hadn't already been a crying, seeping mess, she was now. My inhibitions just flew out the freaking window. Edward's voice was a drug, relaxing me to the point of submission.

"Oh God." I exclaimed.

"No, Edward Cullen." The fingers on his right hand found my jaw, turning my face so he could kiss my lips. His free hand on my stomach crept up in between my breasts, deciding to tweak my right nipple.

"Sweet baby Jesus," I mumbled between onslaughts of Edward sucking my tongue in his mouth, massaging me with the barbell.

"You're such a good girl."

After a few minutes—not enough, in my opinion—Edward stopped kissing me and fondling my breasts. Hehoisted me up and off his lap, leaving me in blissed-out shock. My fantasy was over before it even got started.

"I'll pick you up tonight at nine on the corner by your house. Be waiting." Edward adjusted the big, hard problem I had felt mashed into my backside while I sat on his lap—he had no shame—and then walked off in the direction of the parking lot, ... leaving me to sneak back to class on my own.

All I could mutter was, "but it's a school night."

"Figure it out, Pudding Cup."

.

.

.

Last hour was cake. Lucky for me, I was a math guru and didn't need to pay much attention. My mind was whole-heartedly focused on how the hell I was going to sneak out of my house and meet up with Edward Cullen tonight.

"Earth to Bella," Ange whispered, scooting her chair closer to mine. We shared the same table, so it was easier to chitchat and not get caught. "What's with you today?"

I was afraid to tell Angela about what had happened earlier with Edward. I felt naughty for letting Edward touch my boobs, and spread my legs wide while he stuck his delicious tongue in my slutty mouth. It was so out of character for me to be led around like a puppy on a leash. Angela wouldn't believe it anyway, not in a billion years. I had never been so completely enamored with someone before to lose all my inhibitions, I felt like a bimbo … and secretly loved the shit out of it.

But never in my whole life have I been this freaking scared or this abundantly excited all at the same time.

I was wanted by a bad boy ... even if it would be for just one night.

"Um, I have something to tell you, but ..." I paused making sure Mrs. Cope didn't catch us talking. " ... I'm freaking out, and you'll be freaking out too, and ... it's crazy, exciting, and ..." I couldn't stop the words spewing from my mouth. I opened it and it all started coming out, uncut and uncensored. "... I'm totally going to get caught, but who the fuck cares." I stopped to fill my lungs with air. "I'm sneaking out of the house tonight with Edward-freaking-Cullen."

"Good one Bells. I think aliens have invaded your body today and scrambled your brains. Cause you ain't right girl. When did you start lying to your best friend?" Her head swiveled, her lips parted, and then her chin dipped down, cocking a brow at me after she spoke.

I've never lied to Angela, and I've never lied to my parents, unless you count the time when I was fiveyears old and took a cookie from the cookie jar without asking. My mom must have seen the trail of crumbs and asked if I had eaten my dessert before dinner. I stood there with my pink, ribbon-tied pigtails and told her no. I remember having to stand in the corner for five minutes—because I was five years old—in time out, and I wasn't allowed another cookie until a few days later. _Renee was hardcore!_

"Ange, I'm absolutely telling you the truth ... I swear. I was late to Art and had to sit in front of him. He did things to me. Things I can't explain. I've never felt like this before."

"What kind of things? Do tell." She snickered, covering her mouth, realizing I wasn't pulling her leg.

"He kissed me." I felt the heat in my face as I told my bestie the delicious details. Her eyes bugged out, she looked like a fly, and it made me giggle. "He ... touchedmyboobs." My cheeks heated exponentially, and Angela's mouth opened wide in shock. "And ..." the suspense was killing her, I could tell. Ange was motioning with her hand to hurry up and continue, not to dawdle. "... He sat me on his lap and spread my legs wide apart."

"In class?" she asked.

"No … over by the fence where they sit at lunch!"

"Oh no, he didn't." She shook her head, not believing.

"Oh yes he did." Nodding my head in return.

"You lucky bitch!"

"Ladies ... do I need to keep you after class?"

"No, Mrs. Cope. Sorry." We said in unison.

Angela waited until Mrs. Cope left the room for her usual coffee refill and then bombarded me with more questions.

"And you think you are going to sneak out of the maximum security prison you live in? Good luck, girl. You only live with the Chief of Police."

"I know, I still can't decide if I should ... but this is my chance to live on the wild side. When will I ever get another opportunity like this?" I asked. We both knew it was the truth.

"I don't know, Bella. If you get busted ..."She closed her eyes, shaking her head minutely. I'm sure she was picturing the horrible consequences I'd suffer if I were to get caught. "... You'll be locked in your room for eternity, and I don't want to lose my best friend—my only friend." She took my hand and squeezed it, telling me in her own silent way that she was scared for me.

"It's not set in stone," I offered. "I haven't figured out an escape plan ... yet."

Our conversation ended when the classroom door opened and a waddling Mrs. Cope entered, sitting her fat self at her desk. We tried focusing on our assignments but failed miserably. Angela's eyes kept darting over to mine in askance; I didn't have answers to her silent questions about my plans this evening. So I did my best to ignore her until the last bell rang.

"So just tell me." The questions started immediately as the bell rang, and before I could even get my backpack slung over my shoulder. "You followed Edward to the fence? ... and you did things?"

"I told you this already, Ange."I sighed. I knew it was going to be hard for her to believe I'd been asked out by Edward Cullen_. I mean, basically, he told me he was picking me up. _

_That's technically going out, right?_

"I know, I know."

"Ange, if Ben Cheney did to you the same thing that Edward did to me, tell me you wouldn't follow him too?" I countered.

"Oh, fuck yeah I would." She bit her lip. I knew her answer would be yes. Both Ben and Angela were clueless about the other. It was clearas day to me that they were both head over heels for one another. It was going to take some time before they both realized it, but now I had my own issues to worry about.

.

.

I was tired of my regimented routine that I always followed. Leave school, go home, do homework, eat dinner, play a board game or watch TV as a family, and then go to bed. But tonight, I had different options that would forever change my goody-two-shoes image.

"Mom, Dad? I have a huge test tomorrow in Calculus, so I'm going to go to bed and get a good night's sleep." I gave them both a hug, hoping my face didn't give me away. "I've already studied." I added.

"That's a very good idea, sweetheart." Dad closed his newspaper, looking me in the eyes. It was as if he was using an internal lie detector on me, scanning my eyes for any untruths, gathering data and comparing the results. _I'm pretty sure that was my imagination, though, but it still freaked me out._ "We can play_ Life_ tomorrow night."

"Okay honey, get some sleep," Mom smiled.

My hands were shaking, so I stuffed them in my back pockets; I thought my parents were double-teaming me, trying to get me to fess up to the lie I was spewing. _Although, that was most likely my imagination playing tricks on me again._

"Okay, well ... goodnight, I love you." I turned around and hightailing it up the stairs to my room, locking the door. I had thirty minutes, to either talk myself out of sneaking out of the house with one of the baddest boys in my school, or ... pick out something cute to wear, but also something that I could easily climb down the trellis outside my bedroom window wearing.

It took all of three seconds to decide I _wanted_ option number two.

I undressed, putting my dirty clothes in the hamper because it was expected of me. Then pulled on a fresh pair of panties and the cutest skinny jeans I owned. Reaching towardthe back of my closet, I decided on my red Converse, and chose a red V-necked t-shirt to match. The black hoodie I took off the hanger was for escape purposes only. I needed to blend into the darkness. I took my hair out of the ponytail I had thrown it in after lunch, and let the brown waves cascade down my back.

I also made sure to turn on my stereo to the easy-listening station I tuned it to every night at bedtime. This whole going-to-bed-early scheme had to seem legit. I looked at my cell phone double-checking the time; I had ten minutes, just enough time to risk my life climbing from a two-story window, and then run to the corner and meet up with Edward. I stuffed my phone in my back pocket opening my window very quietly. Thank the lord we didn't have an alarm system I'd have to contend with. Charlie was confident that he and his .45 Revolver was protection enough.

_Please don't let me get shot!_

True to his word, Edward was waiting at the corner just as he said he would be. My lungs felt like exploding, I wasn't athletic whatsoever. I was breathing hard from the run, sucking in air to quench my air hungry lungs. But I managed a smile when he leaned over the console of his car, opening the door for me to climb inside.

"Pudding Cup, you made it." His voice was sexy and full of mischief. "And you're panting for me already? Nice." Once I was safely tucked in the car, he leaned back over the console, kissing my cheek. "Good girl."

I couldn't help my widening smile, or the increased beeping of my heart. I didn't know it could beat any faster after the run I just took. He did these crazy things to me, and I wanted more.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curious if he just planned to take me somewhere deserted to have his wicked way with me. _Please let it be somewhere deserted!_

"Party."

"It's a Tuesday night."

"And?"

"It's a Tuesday night. Who parties on a Tuesday? We have school tomorrow." I didn't want to sound whiny, but I was shocked at how Edward thought partying on a weeknight was no big deal.

Brushing off my question he said, "Gotta make a stop first, though." He popped the clutch and squealed the tires of his new black Camaro, taking off toward the highway. Edward cranked up the music and set the cruise control once we were headed toward our destination. The music was loud, and the bass was thumping, pounding my chest from the inside, right in sync with my heart. Edward was going way too fast, but the good girl in me took a back seat and enjoyed the ride. Edward ran the back of his hand over my cheek and then rested his hand on my upper thigh, and winked, sending my body into another throbbing fit. His touches were torture.

We finally ended up in the driveway of a small house on the outskirts of a neighboring town. Edward took my hand as we headed to the door. "Stay close." His voice was gruff, and it caught me off guard from the mischievous boy on the car ride here.

"Why are we here?" I was a little nervous; the house was dark except for the flickering light of a TV.

"We're bringing the weed tonight. I need to replenish my stash." His casual demeanor about buying drugs floored me.

"We're what?" I shrieked. I tried to turn and head back to the car, but he gripped my hand tighter, pulling me the last few steps to the door as it opened.

A blonde guy wearing a ponytail, probably in his twenties stood there in a wife beater, saggy, blue basketball shorts with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

_Typical drug dealer, I thought._

"What up Cullen?"

"Hey James." James stuck his hand out to Edward, and they did some sort of short handshake thing. "I need to score some weed, gotta party tonight."

"Come in, come in. Who's this pretty little thing?" I gripped on tighter to Edward's hand, standing as close to him as possible. James was freaking me out with the way his eyes were scanning my body and smiling behind his cigarette.

Edward sensed my discomfort and snapped at James, "You wanna make some money or you wanna eye fuck my girl some more?" My eyes widen at how angry Edward got in that split second, _and also from_ the way, he called me _his_ girl.

"No harm dude." James chuckled, walking away to grab the stuff.

After Edward was satisfied with what we had gone there for, we were once again back on the road heading towards Forks. I had officially been an escapee from my home for forty-five glorious minutes and had already been a witness to a drug deal. Charlie and Renee would be flipping a biscuit if they knew any of this.

.

.

.

The whole way to the party, Edward kept stealing glances at me. I could feel his eyes burn my skin, even though I was looking straight ahead. I was still buzzing with the excitement of sneaking out of my house, getting in a car with a boy—a bad boy at that—and scoring some drugs with said bad boy. My next first would be going to an unsupervised party. I was quite sure that Edward Cullen would never be caught dead at a chaperoned one, and by the looks of this party, I was more than sure everything inside was illegal.

My parents_ had_ sheltered me. The under aged drinking, marijuana use, along with several different—quite creative—drug paraphernalia, and kids out after curfew on a weeknight was something I had never witnessed firsthand.

As if Edward could see my apprehension, he offered, "Let's drop this off, and then we can go." Edward held the baggie of weed up and then licked his lips as if he wanted to eat me alive.

_Oh, please, I'll be his personal all-you-can-eat buffet._

"Um, okay." I would have been all right staying at my very first high school party, but I honestlywanted him to continue what he had done to my body in the field at school today. _Assuming that was the reason, he was licking his lips._

"And then we can have our own _quiet_ little party, eh?" My skin prickled with giddy anticipation.

Edward ushered me through the house with his arm slung around my shoulder until we found Jasper and Emmett. After I had officially met them and endured the shocked looks on their faces, Edward delicately rolled a joint and tucked it behind his ear before we left.

After getting a few awkward stares from people I recognized as classmates, Edward was ready to leave.

As we approach the Camaro, Edward jogged ahead opening the door for me and then his phone rang. The smile that graced his beautiful face excited me.

"Cullen." He answered. Edward nodded as if the person on the other line could see him. "I'll be there." He ended his call and shut my door. The excitement in his voice excited me. The way the corners of his mouth turned up into a playful smirk, had my head spinning. He stroked his fingers through his hair several times, as he got into the driver's seat.

"I've got something I'd like to show you, Pudding Cup. I bet you've never done anything like it before." He stared straight ahead biting the inside of his cheek, his looks giving nothing away.

"Um, ahh ... "I bet he had something I wanted to see and _do_, but, Wow! ... _That _was forward.

"Seat belt, wouldn't want your daddypissed at me."

I'm pretty sure mydad would be upset with both of us if he had any idea about what happenedthis evening. Not wearing a seat belt would be the least of his worries.

Edward lit the joint that he had placed behind his ear earlier for safekeeping, and inhaled deeply, holding his breath until he squeaked out a laugh, coughing as he asked, "Wanna shotgun?"

Nodding my head, I accepted his offer, but not before adding, "I'll probably get a pretty good contact high as it is, though."

Swirls of smoke slithered through the closed car, shrouding both Edward and I in a hazy curtain. I found myself coughing, but enjoying my very first hit. I'd let the second hand smoke intoxicate me the rest of the way.

The joint was half-gone as we reached a desolate street that was poorly lit and I was feeling fine. Edward snubbed the joint out on the bottom of his shoe and stuck it back behind his ear. Several cars were parked on either side of the street with their headlights off. A shirtless, tan-skinned guy with jet-black hair unfolded himself out of an old muscle car that was idling in the middle. He was huge, and I could see rippling muscles and a round tattoo on his bicep. I was confused as to why we were here.

"Who is that?" I questioned. Worried, because I didn't recognize the big beefy guy, and the look on Edward's face turned dark as soon he noticed him.

"That's Jacob Black. And I'm going to show him who's the boss and kick his ass." If I could bottle the pure, unadulterated male testosterone surrounding me right then I would have, and I'd name it _Sexy-As-Fuck, _and splash it between my legs every night before going to bed. "Stay here." And with that, he slammed the door leaving me behind for the second time today.

I observed Edward and Jacob through the windshield. Both boys with their puffed up chests, challenging stances and arms and hands jerking wildly as they spoke to one another, was strangely arousing. Royce, a kid from Forks High and one of Edward's friends, was standing between the two of them, making sure the other wasn't crossing some imaginary line with their taunting gestures.

I was afraid I would go into shock and need some mouth-to-mouth resuscitation if I witnessed a fight tonight. On second thought, go right ahead boys—Royce step aside, this bitch wanna see a fight_. Just please avoid the pretty face that will hopefully be kissing me tonight. I pleaded to no one in particular_.

Just as soon as I made my wish, the door to the Camaro opened and Edward climbed in. "Hold on tight Pudding Cup, I'm taking you for a little ride." Edward leaned over the console, turning my face to his and planted a hot kiss on my lips. He only lingered for a few seconds, enough time to stick his tongue in my mouth, twirl it a few times, and be done.

Leaving me breathless.

Edward revved the engine of the Camaro, vibrating my whole body. It was louder than the AC/DC song _Highway To Hell_ that was blaring through the speakers. We pulled alongside Jacob's bright yellow hot rod. I wasn't sure what kind it was until Edward muttered something to the effect of 'piece of shit Impala'. Royce stood in the middle and at the front, between the two cars, his arms up above his head. I was unsure of what was going on until Royce dropped his arms to his sides. Edward's left foot lifted off the clutch, at the same time his right foot pressed firmly on the accelerator. The back of my head hit the headrest with a thud, sending a dull ache through my brain.

_Holy shit, I'm in a street race._

This was by far the most dangerous thing I had ever been a party to, and I almost shit my pants.

"The fuck, Edward?" I screamed and gripped onto the dash, holding on for dear life.

"Settling a little feud, Puddin'."

I saw trees alongside the darkened street blur into the next as we whipped by them. I looked at the speedometer_, "Mother. Fucking. Ninety-five. Miles. Per. Hour?" _Those words had never traveled over my lips and I hoped they never would again.

Jacob was neck and neck with Edward, it was a tight race, but we managed to win by a half a car length. Just as soon as the race started it had ended, and Edward proved that Jacob's car was, in fact, a POS.

I wanted to puke and be pissed, all at the same time, but I just couldn't bring myself to do either when Edward stopped the car, pushed the button to my seat belt and dragged me over onto his lap.

"Now that ... is how you kick some ass ... let's celebrate."

I swore there was a silent promise when he spoke the word 'celebrate.'

I was speechless.

Was this what it was like to live on the other side? The side I so desperately wanted to try? And that's when Edward's soft lips found mine, pressing and begging to enter, so I let him in. This boy with the wild hair that lived on the wild side had me in a lust-induced trance.

Long fingers skimmed over my hipbones, lifting the edges of my red t-shirt exposing my skin, sending shivers throughout my body, most particularly the tingling part that was sitting flush with his hardness. I let out another sound like the one today, in the field. _Hussy._ Edward flattened one hand in the middle of my back, toying with the clasp of my bra. _Second time today._ While his other hand firmly grabbed my ass cheek pulling me hard into his muscled physique.

"I'd take you now, but looks as if we have company." The smoothness of his voice was like marshmallow cream seeping out from a s'more. I was lost in the dreamy, hot-n-sweet, in front of me.

My eyes widen when all of a sudden, the engine revved, and Edward shifted into second and third and finally fourth, all the while I was firmly on his lap_. _

_How in the heck does that even work? _

"Get in your seat, and buckle up. The Po-Po's on our tail."

Kill me now, shoot me, hang me and throw me out of this moving vehicle. Anything would be better than being caught by my father or one of his deputies, in the car—drag racing, none-the-less—with a boy whose name is probably synonymous with _juvenile delinquent. _

"Oh no, no, no, no!" I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Surely, the police officer trailing behind us at anextremely high rate of speed will catch us. Why isn't Edward pulling over?

_Shit on a shingle_.

I'm dead.

Chuckling like this is an everyday occurrence, Edward says," Relax Pudding Cup, I got this."

I closed my eyes, willing myself to be at home, in my own bed, tucked safely under my covers, listening to Easy-E FM and touching my new-found _love-button_ until I drift off into sweet peaceful slumber. BUT NO! I'm in a car with a boy that lives on the edge, racing toward the highway at an extreme rate of speed, out-running the long arm of the law.

"Chill babe. I'll get ya home in one piece, but first ... we're gonna finish what we started—after I lose this Donut Muncher." He looked at me quickly, giving me a wink, and then turned his attentions back to the road.

Edward was true to his word. We outran the _Donut Muncher_—as I have come to love the term—police cruisers were no match against Edward's Camaro. I heard the word Nitrous and Big-Block and some other terminology that didn't ring a bell, but I assumed it meant his car was faster than most.

We pulled off the road onto a long winding driveway. My body on edge, familiar twisting knots formed in my stomach and I started gnawing on my lip.

"Aren't your parents athome?"

"Nope." He answered, his hand smoothing over my trembling leg, rubbing me from my knee to my thigh, and back again.

I learned both his parents were at work—doctors that worked the night shift at the local hospital. I wondered how a kid like Edward, coming from a well-educated family and living in a freaking amazing house hidden in the trees, could ever be considered a bad boy.

Edward took my hand, leading me slowly up the stairs to the third story. Every step forward seemed like a promise. There was no going back to square one where we had started. There was only one door at the top of the steep staircase. Edward let go of my hand briefly so he could take a key out of his pocket and fit it into the lock in the door. He held the door open and motioned for me to enter.

"Enter on your own free will." He teased.

I sucked my top into my mouth as I entered the room, taking in his personal surroundings.

I was in awe of his privacy and a bit jealous, as well. His room was the entire third story, a studio apartment feel. The open area had a flat screen TV on the wall opposite his bed, in what looked like his own living room. He even had a table adjacent to the sitting area that I would have used for studying, but given the fact that he had a mini fridge, a microwave, and some open shelving that had boxes of cereal, amongst other food items, I was pretty sure it was used for eating. It was immaculate and surprisingly private. I excused myself to the bathroom so I could freshen up, and I became**i**nstantly jealous of his huge shower.

There was a light tap on the bathroom door. "You okay in there?"

"Oh, yeah, just a second." I finished washing my hands and opened the door to a shirtless Edward. I gasped at the sight. He was beautiful. I was surprised not to see any tattoos. Piercings must be his vice because my eyes locked onto his nipple piercings and I tentatively reached out to touch one.

Edward grabbed my wrist stopping me, just as my fingertip touched the metal hoop. "No fair." His bright-green hooded eyes begged me for something, anything.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think you should let me take your shirt off." Edward stepped closer to me. His hands ghosted over my hips, smoothing up over my ribs. My body was shaking like a leaf. It hit me that I was actuallyhere with him and that I had been gone hours from my home, and I was in the beginning stages of doing something sexual. The warmth of his hands calmed my shaking body, but only for a moment. "Are you cold?" He asked, circling his arms around my body, pulling me tight.

I shook my head. I didn't know how to tell him that I was nervous, that it was the first time I had ever been alonewith a boy, or with a boy period.

His fingers slipped up my shirt, bunching the material as his hands lifted the red tee over my head. I shivered once more and then he lifted me into his arms, carrying me to his queen size bed.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

My head was on his pillow, waves of my brown hair fanned out. I crossed my arms over my chest, self-conscious of my body. No one had ever seen me uncovered.

"Don't" His voice was sharp, he took my wrists, peeling my arms from my chest. "Don't do that." His voice softened and his lips found mine, his hands still firmly on my wrists. Edward's tongue licked and begged to enter, sucking and nibbling on my lips and sending a multitude of welcomed sensations to my inner most core.

"I want to be with you Bella. I want to feel you—touch you in ways that you've never been touched." He released me, his hands lightly traced down my arms to my breasts, grazing my nipples through the white lacey bra. They were so hard they ached. They ached for a firm touch, a twist and a pull.

"Please, Edward."

"Please what?"

"I want you." I panted, I needed something—him. My hands went into his hair, gripping handfuls of it in my fists.

"Dang, Baby, hold on." He sat up beside me and unzipped my jeans, inching them off my legs.

"Shit." He muttered, taking a long hard look at my matching lacey panties. "You're so wet, Bella."

I was so embarrassed that I closed my eyes, hiding behind my lids.

"Open your eyes—I want you to see what you do to me." I slowly opened my eyes to green desire. He lowered his body to mine until he was lying half on me, half on the bed. I held my breath. I wanted him so badly, and I didn't know what to do.

"Kiss me?" Edward put his arm under my neck, the fingers on his free hand traveled down my flat stomach, dipping into my belly button and then to the edge of my panties, teasing me. I sucked in a breath as his finger grazed further down. He didn't linger though. His fingers gently skimmed up again, tickling me, finding my hard nipples. Our lips and tongues danced in perfect rhythm. The metal in his tongue was heaven, clicking on my teeth as he explored every inch of my mouth.

"Don't stop, Edward." I begged. Remembering how he left me wanting today in the field. Edward was grinding his dick into my hip, kissing and teasing with hands and fingers, and tongue ... bringing me to the brink of something I had never felt before.

Then my panties were pushed to the side, his extremelynimble fingers spreading my outer lips apart, finding my wetness as he traced from my clit to my entrance with perfect strokes. A new sensation I'd never felt ghosted over me.

"This is so hot ..." I was shocked when I saw him take the two fingers he just had on my pussy, and suck them into his mouth. "... and tasty," he added.

When he finished licking my _tastiness _off his fingers, he placed them back at my entrance, pressing one finger and then a second, deep inside my throbbing whore of a vagina. The intense feeling of Edward's slow and then quick movements, in and out of me, curling his fingers and hitting a spot ... an exceptionallygood spot that had me begging to come.

"Don't stop, don't stop." I lifted my hips off the bed and rotated them into his hand; I pressed my head into the feather down of his pillow_. I felt like a filthy whore begging._ Teeth, and lips and tongue on the side of my neck nipping and sucking and lightly kissing the spots he had reddened had me on cloud nine, while electrical currents shot sprays of life to every nerve ending in my overlyturned on body.

"Can you hold on? I wanna try something." I nodded my head. I was ready and willing to do anything that Edward had in mind. But he'd have to hurry, I was about to explode. Thus far, he had proven himself, and I liked what was going on in this bed.

"Take your panties off and spread your legs."

Edward helped me pull off the wet scrap of material, and pushed my legs apart; bringing my knees up above my waist to my chest, he lay in between them while his arms circled under my legs, placing his hands on my belly. He placed the tip of his tongue at my entrance and then licked up to my clit, circling and laving it. It was soft and firm all at the same time, delivering different sensations than what his fingers provided, moments earlier. His hands pulled the cups of my bra down and played with my nipples, pinching and pulling lightly.

"Ungh... Oh. My ..."I couldn't string a sentence together if I tried, so I gave up. Replacing words with sounds—whorish sounds.

"So good."

Edward's tongue was amazing, and now his just-as-amazing fingers were once again taking care of my sensitive bundle of nerves, like when he rolled that joint tonight—w_ith care and precision_.

"Come for me baby." As soon as Edward commanded my release, two fingers thrust deep inside my pussy, pressing on the spot that sent me off into oblivion. It was like magic, the Houdiniof oral and finger play at my service.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I yelled in ecstasy as a feeling of completeness washed over my body. If Edward had neighbors, then they certainlywould have heard my ostentatious orgasm. My toes curled and my body shook until I gradually came down from the pedestal that Edward Cullen had set me so righteously upon.

"That was amazing. I've never done that before." He wiped my juices from his chin with the back of his hand.

"You, Edward Cullen ... have never gone down on a girl?" I asked with doubt in my voice.

"Swear it." He licked his lips and climbed on top of me, his ever present hard on pressing on my sensitive muff. "I was waiting for my Pudding Cup."

I smiled, not minding the nickname after all.

"We're going to be doing a lot of this." Edward took my hand, placing it on his jean-covered hardness in between us.

"We are?" I questioned, the look on my face was pure shock. I had chalked this evening up to a one night learning experience for myself, writing a faux journal entry in my head so that I could relay all the juicy details to Ange.

Nodding his head, he asked, "Wanna taste?"

My hand closed around the extremely large bulgein his jeans. I'd never actually had the opportunity to touch a penis, this was a first, and he was asking me if I wanted a taste?

"Oh, um." I tucked my lip between my teeth, contemplating exactly what he meant.

The coy smile on his pretty face taunted me. "Don't you want to taste me, Pudding Cup? Wrap your pretty lips around little Edward?" He sat up, his legs on either side of my hips and unzipped his jeans.

There was nothing little about what he took out of his pants, and a look of shock instantaneously replaced my blissful high.

"I've never ..." I stopped. I couldn't take my eyes off his exposed dick.

"You've never what?" Edward cockily asked as he stroked himself from base to tip.

"I've never ..." The words werestuck in my throat with each attempt at trying to tell him I was a virgin_. _

_In all areas. _

I snapped out of it when he tipped his head, and a playful laugh exploded from him.

"I know Pudding Cup. You don't have to say it. I know already." Edward took a tendril of my hair and tucked it behind my ear with the hand not stroking his dick.

"Your pussy felt like a glove around my fingers."

The way he smirked brought my embarrassment back from earlier, along with the feeling of heat reddening my face.

"And I can't wait to have you wrapped around this."He tipped his head down to his crotch area and winked at me. I swallowed hard and smiled, excited there was going to be a next time. It would mean I'd have to execute another escape plan, though.

All of a sudden, he lifted himself off my body and flipped me to my side, swatting my ass. "Ouch!" I rubbed at the spot. And he chuckled.

"I should get you home. Don't want Chief Donut Muncher stringing me up by my balls. He cupped his ball sack in his hand, which drew my eyes back to them.

"It'd be a shame if he took them away." He leaned in close whispering in my ear. "Then what would you suck on?"

I rolled quickly from the bed and from the question he asked, fumbling for my clothing. Even though we had just been intimate, my skin felt cool. I was on full display and hesitant to be naked in front of Edward.

"Hey, why so shy?" Edward circled his arms around my waist, bringing me to his still naked chest. The welcomed heat felt like velvet on my bare skin. Being in his arms felt marvelous and I wondered if this was really the first of many times he would hold me, or if he was just offering me something small to hold onto.

As I melded into his chest, he ducked down so that our eyes met. "Hey ... really, if we don't go you're gonna get caught. How'd you sneak out anyway?"

"I climbed down the trellis."

"Holy fuck!" He let go of me and grabbed angrily for the shirt he had discarded earlier, putting it over his head and pinching his eyes closed with his fingers. "You are not climbing up a trellis to get back in, are you?"

"Yeah. How else would I get back inside?" My eyes widen in question. I sat on the bed to slide my jeans up my legs when Edward pushed me to my back, cradling my head.

"The front door?" His voice lowered, and his features were sincere. "I don't want you to fall."

I shrugged, "Too late."I meant it in more than one way. I pushed at his chest to let me up, and he placed one last kiss on my lips.

"Come on Bella, it's almost three o'clock. Good girls need to be on time for school."

The drive to my house seemed to take so long; the stereo was off, only adding to the silence in the car. Edward's mood had changed drastically. His features were hard, his posture was rigid, and he let out deep sighs that filled the void in the air, never once looking in my direction. I wrung my hands together in my lap, trying to figure out what I had done. These looks were familiar; I saw them on his face at school.

"I'm waiting until you get inside."He finally spoke as he cut the engine outside of my house.

"I'm fine, you should probably go."I put my hand on the door handle to leave.

"I'm such a _fuck_ to make you sneak out."He grumbled, shaking his head in regret. "I'm no good for you Pudding Cup."He pulled me to him, for a goodbye kiss. The way he kissed me was hard and controlling, but then his hand skimmed my cheek and his kiss turned soft and sweet before letting me go.

"I'll be fine."I hoped to everything holy that I wasn't kidding myself. I knew that my very own Donut Muncher would be up in less than an hour.

"Text me. I wanna know you aren't facing a firing squad once you get in there."He offered a small smile, one not touching his eyes before I eased away from him.

"Don't have your number. I'll see ya at school, Edward."I smiled, saying goodbye before shutting the car door as quietly as I could, ending my night of mischief.

I crossed the front lawn to ascend the trellis to my safe haven. That's when a hand suddenly covered my mouth, sending my heart into a state of panic. Then, I felt Edward's defined chest pressed up against my back.

"Don't even think about it. The fuck if I'm letting you climb this deathtrap."His hand dropped from my mouth and he picked me up, turning me the direction of my front porch. "Come on."

"No, I can do it ... I need to hurry though. My dad will be up soon." I whispered; a little annoyed that we were wasting time.

Not on my watch you aren't." He took my hand and practically dragged me toward the front door.

"Keys?" He held his hand out, in expectance.

I dug my heels into the ground to halt the advance to the front door. "I don't have them. I left them in my room."

He shrugged. "No problem. I'll just do it my way." Edward's voice was light, and his eyes were mischievous; the hand holding mine squeezed tighter as I gave into him, his way of letting me know it was going to be all right.

Edward slipped his wallet out of his back pocket, taking out a credit card. By this time, we were both standing at the front door. I was freaking out, but and he was cool as a cucumber. I didn't get this guy. It was as if he thrived on this kind of pressure. _Breaking and entering._ I mean, technically it wasn't_ that_ since it was my house and all, but sheesh, Edward didn't flinch.

I watched how Edward slid the card in between the door, doing a little swipe and a jiggle and in seconds, we had officially broken into _Fork _Knox.

"I assume your bedroom is locked too?"Edward's mouth was pressed to my ear. I nodded, not wanting my parents to catch me at this point, but their bedroom was on the first floor and I had some creaky stairs to maneuver next.

I put my finger to my lips and crept slowly toward the stairs, past my parent's room. Edward followed my lead with his hands firmly placed on my hips as we gingerly stepped to the second floor.

With the credit card in hand, for the second time he skillfully broke into another door of my house.

"There ya go." Edward winked with a proud look on his face. His mission was complete.

"Thanks." I whispered back. Pulling him in the room and relocking the door. "Now go." I ordered, but his hands were roaming my body and pushing me toward my bed.

"No way, this bed is calling my name." He teased. I knew he was playing, but I was scared shitless and didn't' have time for his antics. This night was not over until he was out of my house and I was safely tucked back in bed, underneath the security of my blankets.

I shook my head hard and pointed at the window.

He kissed me one more time, tugging at my bottom lip with his teeth as he smiled, and backed toward the window leaving.

I stripped off my jeans and fell onto my bed with a cheeky smile. I lay there remembering the way it felt to have Edward's body pressed into mine, touching me and kissing me, promising me a next time.

Suddenly an incoming text startled me out of my thoughts.

For a moment, I wondered how Edward has gotten my number. Then I giggled, thinking about what happen tonight. This bad boy had gotten me to sneak out of my house via a trellis, and took me to a party on a school night. I witnessed a drug buy, smoked my first joint, and drag raced with a PoS. We thenout-ran a donut-muncher, was sent into orgasm heaven, and kissed senseless. Then, the_ perfect night _ended when he broken into _Fork_ Knox and entered my bedroom.

I guess if my bad boy could do all of the above, he could certainly find a way to get my number.

I looked at the screen and read the words.

"**For the record, my favorite flavor of pudding is you XOX. Meet me at your locker tomorrow."**

Sigh …

**A/N: I will continue this ... put me on your author alert list and follow/favorite this story so you will be notified of updates. Thank you again to all of you who supported me and my story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**I'm still in shock that Pudding Cup won first place public vote. Believe it or not, but I'm still on cloud nine over the win. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT VOTED AND MADE IT HAPPEN FOR ME. (all caps, I know...annoying, but I'm seriously that happy!) **

**Here is the long awaited chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to get this out, but I've had some other projects going on. No update schedule promised at this time, but I will work on this as often as I can. Please keep me on your alerts if you'd like to be notified of updates. **

**Thank you to my pre-reader luvtwilight4eva. I appreciated her five ba-zillion comments. I heart her so much! XO**

**And last but not least to Sunflower Fran for beta-ing this little fic. You are a sweetheart, and I appreciate you taking your time to do this for me. XO**

**Thank you to Cecilia Melton for being the biggest fan of this fic. I think she might just duke it out with anyone that says differently. haha**

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns Twilight. I do not. **

**Pudding Cup**

**Chapter 2**

My phone alarm alerts me to the fact it is time to wake up. My body has been in a semi-conscious state all night, never truly reaching the deep abyss of slumber. I can still feel the weight of Edward and the smell of his skin on mine. When I close my lids, I can see the evergreen color of his eyes boring into my flesh, and it all feels so surreal.

Exhausted and barely able to turn off the annoying alert tone on my phone, my tired lids open, the slits of my eyes exposing my bloodshot, scratchy eyeballs to the daylight. My eyes quickly fall to the window, remembering the boy who had snuck out of it, saving me from imminent grounding, and wondering if he would be at my locker as promised.

A shiver runsthrough me, spreading towards the dull ache between my legs. That is a reminder of Edward, and it ultimately rouses my tired body out of bed. My cheeks heat at the delicious memory, my palms cupping my face in an attempt to cool them. I became wet again, my panties keeping the evidence hidden at the mere thought of the boy that took me to the highest high, reaching a panicleI'd never been before.

I was both nervous and excited to get to school. I needed to shower and eat breakfast, hoping the guilty look I am surely wearing will be gone by the time I make it to the kitchentable. I'm guilty of lying, something I never do, and my face is my tell all.

A text from Ange jostles me from my thoughts of last night.

**How'd last night go? need the deets. NOW!**

My only response:

**need 2 get ready. Fill u in lat8r.**

The ping of another text comes, but I toss my phone on my bed and start my morning routine. There was no way I could tell Ange everything in a text, and I was sure once she heard certain things, I'd never get her off the phone. So I did what I had to do. I ignored her.

To say that breakfast is tense—at least from my point of view—is an understatement. My fingers are curled around my spoon in a death-grip, my knuckles white from the tight squeeze to keep my hands from nervously shaking. I stare into my oatmeal, like the nondescript color of mush is the most enthralling thing I've ever seen. Eating it quickly, barely taking a breath, I was ready to go.

I couldn't shake the feeling that my dad … the cop knew something out of the ordinary had happened last night. _The breaking and entering being at the top of my list._ Surely he had heard the door being jimmied open, and two unannounced intruders nonchalantly making their way into his home. Never mind one of the said intruders was his straight-laced, straight A daughter. It was still breaking and entering—especially whenI was supposedly tucked into the safe confines of my bedroom. I began to wonder just how safe my mom and I truly were, even living with the Chief of Police.

I shook my head at the thought of being caught sneaking out with one of the town's bad boys. Someone my dad has most likely had a run-in with, or maybe even more than one. I almost didn't care. I didn't care because, one: I'm in lust with Edward, and two: I liked the variety that boy showed me last night. I had never felt more alive than I did when he hovered over me in his bed, doing the things that I had only Googled.

It was surreal.

I wanted more.

The other activities he exposed me to were all wonderfully heart palpitating, but nothing compared to being in Edward's room, surrounded by his heat, and under the gorgeous stare of his green eyes. He made me feel something I had never felt before.

_Beautiful_

_Desired _

"You ready, Bells?" Dad asks as I'm walking toward the sink to rinse my bowl.

"Yeah, sure." I opened the dishwasher putting my dish on the rack. "Let me brush my teeth first."

"Hurry, you don't want to be late," he added. It's something he says every day. It's a broken record. We have never been late to date in the thirteen years I have been going to school. But I hurry anyway.

I race up the stairs to my bathroom, squeezing toothpaste on my toothbrush and brushing quickly. I want to have minty fresh breath when I meet Edward at my locker. I hope he plants a juicy kiss on my lips, taking me back to his delicious kissing from the night before. When I finish, I slide the two items in my purse and meet my dad in the cruiser.

.

.

.

Pulling into the lot at school seemed different from how it had been onprevious days.

_Years even._

I see a few kids from the party I attended last night with Edward.

_My first high school party._

I duck my head slightly hoping they don't see me, but their eyes linger on me longer than they ever have, on any given day.

_Which means, they actually look at me. _

I thank my dad as I hop out of the cruiser as if there is a fire under my ass, not bothering to put my backpack over my shoulder. I have always been embarrassed at being driven to school in a cop car.

It feels weird.

Wrong.

I pull my hoodie up over my head, shielding my hair from the drizzle that decides to grace Forks once again. _As usual._ I walk with determined strides to the door, where I know Ange will be waiting. _And Edward._ I am most anxious to see him. The text he sent me as he left my house last night has been playing on a constant loop in my head, in my dreams, and all morning long as I took my shower, and completed my morning ritual.

"**For the record, my favorite flavor of pudding is you XOX. Meet me at your locker tomorrow."**

I sigh dreamily as I open the door to the school, and Ange looks at me with an information-anticipation face.

"Spill it, girlfriend. Do you know I lost sleep over you and boy-toy last night? You owe me some info of the best kind. Now!"

I shook my head at her insistence. I barely had my whole body inside the school before her interrogation started.

"I will. I can't tell you everything now. But I will later. Promise. All I can say is that it was the most remarkable night of my entire existence." I hug my arms to my body, my heart racing at the thought of seeing Edward in a few minutes. "And he's meeting me at my locker this morning," I whisper excitedly. "So can you keep some sort of composure and not squeal like a pig when we get there?" I bump her with my shoulder letting her know I need her to chill.

Ange nods her head, looking like a deer in the headlights, clearly in shock.

_But not more than me._

"Close your mouth. You look like a guppy," I tease, touching my hand to her chin helping her close the gaping hole in her face.

We round the corner to the hallway of beige lockers, the ones reserved for seniors, and my heart starts beating erratically. My palms sweat, everything around me disappears except the whooshing sound in my ears. The closer I get to my locker, my legs feel like Jello, barely keeping me upright. Thank the Lord Ange grabs my arm, saving me from total embarrassment.

"You're nervous?" she says as she steadies me backon my feet, brushing my hair out of my face.

"No shit, Sherlock," I mutter.

If she only knew all the details, she'd be nervous for me. Edward had seen me naked, and we had a sexual experience. One I'd never forget for the rest of my life. I'm being dramatic, but he was the first boy I'd ever kissed, and the first boy to make it to whatever base it was that we actually slid into last night while in his bedroom oasis.

I'm unsure of exactly what this is.

_Edward and me._

Is it a_ thing_?

Is he just being nice?

Before he can see me, I brush my hair with my fingers, trying to tame the mess from the mist that had clung to it as I walked inside. Again, his text played through my mind, calming me slightly as we take the last few steps to my locker.

My very desolate locker.

Nothing.

Zilch.

Nada.

No Edward.

I look around expecting him to sidle up to me, make me weak, make the butterflies dance in my tummy. But I don't catch a glimpse of his bronze hair and toned, lanky body anywhere. My bottom lip instinctively goes under my top teeth and my brows furrow. The butterflies that I hoped would flutter are now heavy rocks in the pit of my stomach. I swallow hard as my heart starts to crack.

"Isn't he supposed to be here?" Ange asks, looking around trying to spot Edward.

"Um, I don't know," I lie, covering up for the boy that is breaking my heart because he's stood me up. The lump in my throat is so big; I can't answer her next question.

"Was he just shitting you? Leading you on?"

She's protective of me. I can tell from the way Ange pressed her lips together in a hard line and then straightens up her back.

I shrug, not knowing, not able to answer. Her guess is as good as mine.

_I will not cry, I will not cry._

I blink rapidly, chastising my stupid tears.

I will not be weak.

I will hold my head up high, and I will not cry. A tiny tear escapes, but I discreetly wipe it with the sleeve of my hoodie, pretending I have an itch on my cheek.

Damn.

"I gotta get to class Bells. I'll see you at lunch. Are you okay?" Ange gives me a small smile and a strong one arm hug.

"Yeah," I squeak out one syllable, thankful I was even able to respond.

I turn to my locker, barely remembering my combination. Sad, disappointing thoughts are invading my silly head—My silly, gullible, little girl head.

I drop my backpack at my feet, hanging my head for one moment, closing my eyes, trying to focus.

3-15-14.

I raise my head determined to open my locker, but my fingers won't move. I can feel the metal knob of the lock under the pads of my thumb and index finger, but they defy me and remain stagnant. The black lock is unmoving. The beating of my blackened heart is twisted,wrenching fitfully, from being cast aside as if it were insignificant.

_I've been stood up._

My arm falls listlessly to my side.

Maybe this is why I've never dated. If this is what heartbreak feels like after only one night,albeit one amazing, incredible, action packed night ... I don't want any part of it. I'll be an old maid.

Picking up my backpack, and slinging it over my shoulder, I make my way sluggishly through the hallways toward class. I'm dizzied by heavy flow of students trying to make it to class on time, along with my eyes darting in all directions … hoping to see Edward.

He's nowhere to be seen.

I imagine him standing off to the side with his friends, making fun of me, telling them aboutlastnight. I curl into myself, suddenly cold, hating the image that just kicked me in the gut.

I make it to my desk just as the late bell rings. _I know all too well, what type of kids that care less about that bell._ The ones I associated with last night at the party. The Cullens, the Hales, and the McCartys; the bad crowd. I take a deep breath, plopping down in my seat. Pulling my planner out, sitting it on my desktop, I decide it must have been a dare; a cruel joke that Edward had played on me.

Miss Denali's instructions pull me from trying to figure out what is up with Edward. I refocus, pushing him into a place where I can deal with him later.

.

.

.

The gurgles in my stomach are loud and embarrassing. Lunchtime used to be my favorite time of the day. That's when I'd spy Edward with his mussed-up sexy hair, wearing a threadbare concert tee, rocking his skinny jeans. He walks through the lunchroom as if he owns the place, always grabbing a bag of chips and a Coke. But now, I'm dreading going to find a lunch table by myself, so I wait patiently for Ange so we can walk in together.

Like clockwork, I see the Hales, then Emmett McCarty, and only one Cullen. The raven haired, short girl with the piercing in her cheek ... that makes it look as if she has a dimple.

See smiles at me.

I look away and focus on my sandwich, trying to make conversation with Ange.

"So, how was last hour?" It was a diversion tactic, and Ange knows it too.

"You never ask me how my classes are. You know we always ace all our classes."

She takes a bite of her fruit cocktail, side eyeing me.

"Oh." It was the only intelligent thing I could think of at the moment. "Do you want my pudding?"

"You never share your pudding either. What's going on with you? For the last two days now you have been acting weird." She lowers her voice, "is this all over Edward?"

I shrug, continuing to eat my boring sandwich. Everything seemed boring now, after Edward. Even pudding made me think of him. He had certainly knocked me for a loop. I was definitely playing the 'why me' card wishing I knew the reason behind him ditching me this morning.

"Wanna talk shit about him to me?" Ange asks, hopeful.

"Why would I want to relive something that obviously was a cruel joke?"

"There has to be an explanation, Bells. Have you seen him around?"

"Nope." Ange's question made me think about something. "But he could have sent me a text to let me know he wasn't going to be there after all." I felt the back pocket of my jeans, startled when I didn't feel it nestled against my behind.

"Forget something?"

Ange was too smart for her own good. I wanted to slap the aggravating smirk off her pretty face.

_Damn it. I had forgotten my phone on my bed this morning, while I was I rushing around to get ready for school._

"Um, yeah." I cover my mouth, hiding my smile that gave away how stupid I felt. "But, I still don't know for a fact whether or not he tried calling or texting. For all I know, he's outside at the fence with his buddies, trying to avoid me."

"All we can do is see for ourselves." She points to the food in front of me. "Are you finished with your pudding?"

I smile, putting it back into my lunch bag. "I'll save it for later."

"Just so you know, you're telling me every detail from last night." She stands, taking a hold of my arm, linking hers through mine, pulling me towards the outside door. The drizzle had stopped, and the clouds were allowing the sun to peek around them. We make it to our picnic table, and I knew then I'd have to spill my guts, and I'm imagining it's going to take at least the remainder of our lunchtime to do so.

.

.

.

Forgetting that my art project was in my locker, I hurried to retrieve it. I didn't want to be late for the second day in a row to Mr. Banner's class. He had been an ass to me yesterday, and I had no desire to sit in detention. I hated The Breakfast Club, and for some reason, I pictured it less fun than that movie portrayed it to be. I ran quickly—something I didn't do often—through the halls sparsely littered with kids just lingering around.

This time my locker combo is at the forefront of my brain. I need to get in and out.

Mumbling while my fingers turn clockwise, "three, fifteen ... fourteen."

_Click. _I'm in.

I couldn't stop the idea of me sitting in detention on a Saturday. The thought of missing out on a day where I could sleep in, made me hurry, banging the metal door against the locker beside mine. Squatting down I pull my art piece from my folder and stand up much too quickly, making myself feellightheaded in the process.

I grab hold of the locker door to steady myself; my eyes slowly scan upward as the spin slows.

And then I see it.

It makes me smile, makes my heart skip a beat, and restores my hope.

Loud and proud, right there, on the top shelf, was a vanilla, pudding cup.

And on the side of the most exciting thing I had seen all day was a smiley face scrawled in black Sharpie.

I tentatively reaching out to touch it; my fingers uncurling from around my art piece, letting it fall to the tiled floor. Carefully I reach for the creamy dessert. I pray it isn't a figment of my imagination.

Just as my fingertips graze the smooth, rounded plastic container, I feel the familiar warm breath on my neck, slightly smelling like weed and minty gum.

I take in as much of the aromatic air around us, wanting to consume him.

Edward has surprised me with gifts: bothhimself and the creamy, sweet dessert.

"What's up, Pudding Cup?" His lips meet with the heated skin just under my ear.

I shiver, closing my eyes, relishing in his touch.

"Hi."

I still can't see him. The only glimpse I'm awarded with is the yellow bill of his snapback, it's visible in my peripheral.

"You ignoring me?" His arms rested on either side of my locker, caging me in.

I shake my head.

_Hell no, I'd never ignore this boy._

"I sent you a text this morning, and you didn't respond."

My eyes widened. Here, I was thinking it was Ange texting … begging for the dirty little details from last night.

I didn't expect for it to be Edward.

"I wanted to tell you I had some business to take care of today and wouldn't be able to meet you after all." He pressed his front to my back, pushing me closer to my locker. "I was trying to tell you about your surprise." His voice was low, raspy.

Was he upset with me? Was he mad because I didn't text him back? And how the hell did he get into my locker? Oh yeah, right, he's Edward-pick-a-lock-Cullen.

"I uh ... I forgot my phone at home."

He chuckles in my ear; the deliciousness of his laugh eases me, tugging a grin onto my lips.

"And here I thought you had already forgotten about me, Puddin'."

I shake my head impatiently.

Never in a million years could I forget about Edward Cullen. Why would I want to? He was my first almost everything.

Just then the bell rang, making me officially late. Somehow, all of a sudden I don't care that I'm most likely going to be sentenced to Saturday detention.

"Oops, I made us late."

Edward nipped at my ear, my shoulder shrugging up to quell the tickle he sent through me.

"I've never been in detention before."

"Looks as if we should make it good and just skip class altogether," Edward suggested.

"I can't. My parents will kill me."

"Chief Donut Muncher, will never find out. Promise." His hands slip easily down the locker, turning me around to face him.

His face ... beautiful, unshaven, and his bloodshot eyes—I assumed a combination of weed and lack of sleep—smiling.

He crosses his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body, into the soft fabric of his hoodie. "I got it covered, Pudding Cup."

Edward mesmerized me and put me under his spell. I'd do anything with this boy.

Right then I made my decision.

"Lead the way."

A/N:

So Edward didn't ditch love-struck Bella. YAY!

Can anyone figure out the significance of her locker combo? I'd love to hear your guesses.

I'll give a shout out to the first person that guesses correctly.

Thank you for reading.

I appreciate all of you.

Xo, Gee


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Congrats to Mary MsPeaches for guessing the locker combination significance. She was the third person to review and hit the nail on the head. 3-15-14 was the day Pudding Cup won the contest. Your case of pudding should be arriving sometime next week. lol I'm a dork! There were a few others that guessed correctly, as well as some that said it was the day Pudding Cup posted. Technically they are correct, but in my mind the win was the significant part. Thank you to those that read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story; I appreciate it. XOXO**

**Big hugs to AlexRedGirl for pre-reading this chapter. And HUGE thanks to EnchantedByTwilight for beta'ing this chapter at 1:00am this morning. I love you Twinkie!**

**Wishing Sunflower Fran a very fun and exciting trip across the pond. xo**

**Pudding Cup**

**Chapter 3**

Edward's long fingers link with mine. He's gripping my hand firmly, leading me discreetly out of the school. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

I was nervous all right.

The thought of my dad catching me cutting school scared the shit outta me. I wonder what my punishment would be.

"What's wrong, Puddin'?" Edward looks at me, not breaking his stride to the Camaro.

With a small shake of my head, I answered, "I've never done this before—um, skipped school."

The smile that plays on Edward's face erases the image of my dad from my head and makes my worried look turn into a smile that mirrors his. I love the way his smile is half cocked, sexy without even trying. Even in tense situations like these, it soothes my nerves and makes me a little wet between my legs.

"Didn't I promise you that I had this covered?" Edward raises a brow in my direction. "So you don't have anything to worry about."

I briefly look at Edward, giving him my answer in the form of a nod but quickly turn back towards our destination—Black beauty.

"How do you have it covered, though?"

Stopping when we get to his pride and joy, he answers, "One thing you need to know about me ..." He pauses, turning me to face him, the palm of his hand rests on my right cheek—turning it blush pink. "I'll never lie to you." He pauses again and then leans in to place a soft kiss to my needy lips. "Plus, Mrs. Tanner, in the school office owes me one." He gives me an ornery look. "I caught her red-handed with janitor Marcus in the boiler room."

Nodding my head again and feeling like a bobble head doll, I stutter, "O-Okay." His touch makes me both nervous and calm. It's hard to explain—the anticipation of adventure with him makes me hum with nerves, the unknown. But I feel safe in his presence—he calm.

I have no idea where we are going. I have the feeling I won't protest regardless, but Edward pulls in the lot of the Gas-n-Go, right next to pump three, so he must need gas to get us to where we are going.

"I need to fill up, and we can grab some fountain drinks," he says as he puts his car in neutral, pulling on the emergency brake and turning off the ignition.

As Edward slides his lanky frame out of the car to pump gas, I watch his backside with hungry intensity. I tuck my hands under my thighs to keep from reaching out to touch the skin that shows above the band of his red boxers. His jeans hug the curve of his ass, making my heart beat a little faster.I wet my lips in anticipation of what's to come.

The click of the gas pump and the whoosh of the fuel feeding the car make me rotate my body in that direction.

Pumping gas has never seemed so sexy in all my life. The urge to kiss Edward is unreal when I watch him do this simple task—the thought making my mouth water.

Edward's hair blows gently under his snapback, his bronze locks licking at the cigarette tucked behind his ear, perfect lips resting gently together, his jaw relaxed, as he waits patiently for the tank to fill.

He's carefree and sexy. He's unassuming.

If only I could see the green of his eyes hidden behind those Oakley's, the answer of what's to come will be revealed for me.

I think.

But, then the corner of his mouth lifts, and I realize I've been caught admiring the boy.

He's playful and naughty. Rapidly flicking his tongue at me, I see the silver in his tongue—barely peeking out. Then his glasses rise with what I'm sure is the wink that captures all the girls' hearts, putting them under the Edward Cullen spell.

At least, that's what happened to me.

And damn if I don't melt in all the right places. I feel it; I feel him, even though the metal from Black Beauty is separating us, keeping him on the outside and me in.

My fingers twitch, still under my thighs, at the memory of touching him for the first time. The smooth of his skin, the heat of his breath, and the feel of his body pressed to mine.

The feel of his skin still on my fingertips, a memory of the night before as he ground his arousal into me.

The memory is too much for me.

A cool shiver runs the length of my spine, setting goose bumps on the back of my neck and arms.

_Click_

Thank God, the car is full, so we can resume our day of delinquency.

Edward opens drivers door a crack. "Hey, let's go inside and grab some stuff."

A cold drink will hit the spot and hopefully cool my thoughts of ravishing Edward in the front seat of the car.

_I hope._

"Sure." My voice is high-pitched, excited to get out and walk off those delicious thoughts invading my head, and well, let's be honest, my crotch.

He meets me in the front of his car and takes my hand as if we've held hands a million times. It feels right, natural, even though we are so wrong for being here right now. We should be finishing up our project in Art class.

The door chimes as we walk into the convenience store; fits of giggles make both me and Edward smile.

"Hey girls," Edward says, tilting his chin up as part of his hello.

"Well, well. Lookie there, CeCe, it's Eddie." The tall girl with the Jamaican accent says. She's fanning herself with her hand and waggling her eyebrows. She's tall, fairly dark skinned, and she wearing dread locks. It's not too often you see dreads in the town of Forks, but judging by her accent, she must be new to these parts.

"What's up, Dimples?" Edward coos; he's turning on that charm I love, but I know he's just playing.

"Mm, hmm. How's my boyfriend today?" The one named CeCe asks. She's a cute milk-chocolate-skinned girl with humongous boobs and a fro that rivals the 1970's. My eyes widen at her term of endearment for Edward.

"Girl, back up offa mah man. Youse know I don't share," Dimples says, cocking her brow at CeCe, swiveling her head from side to side, and laughing up a blue streak.

"What da hell, Dimples." CeCe points in my direction. "That boy already done gotted himself a gurl."

"Girls, settle down. There's enough of me to go around." Edward holds up the palm of his hand and laughs, giving my hand an extra couple of squeezes. "Go ahead and get us some drinks, will ya, Pudding Cup?"

"What would you like?"

"Anything you're serving me." With a wink he walks toward the counter where CeCe and Dimples are still cackling like a bunch of hens.

I figure I can't go wrong with selecting Cherry Coke for Edward since I saw him get one at school yesterday in the lunchroom.

I decide it sounds good to me, too, so I pull two large cups out of the dispenser, filling them with ice and then the pop. Just as I am finishing up one, I hear something about Magnums and some Zig Zag papers. Laughs and comments again come spilling out of the girls' mouths at the register, and I end up over filling the drink, making a mess of my hand and the edge of my long sleeve shirt.

"Shit," I mutter, shaking the excess sticky pop from my hand. Just as I set down the drink to find napkins, Edward is standing behind me whispering in my ear.

"Make a mess, Puddin'?" He's kissing my neck, which makes my legs wobble.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Don't worry, I intended on taking that shirt off you as soon as we got home anyway." Another wet kiss graces my neck where it meets my shoulder, and I shrug from the tickle sensation it brings.

"Mmm." I moan. His lips are the key to my hardening nipples. I arch into his lips and that kiss, forgetting that I'm standing at the soda fountain, but that doesn't last long when the remarks start flying.

"Getta room, youse two," CeCe says.

"Oh, Lawd, have mersky," Dimples chimes in. They are a regular bunch of 'funny fuckers', as Ange likes to say.

My cheeks prickle with heat; my insides are anticipating Edward disrobing me.

Edward takes over filling our drinks while I wipe my hands, and then motions me with a jerk of his head.

"Come on. I've already paid."

On our way out of the store, the girls give me a wave like they know exactly what is going to happen when Edwards gets me out of here.

"Bye Pudding Cup," CeCe and Dimples say in unison, laughing, and one of them mumbles, "I'd be givin' anything ta know what dat means."

"See ya tomorrow, girls," Edward says, and the door shuts behind our backs.

.

.

.

The house tucked away from the road looks empty. No lights are on, and no cars are in the driveway. I feel bad for Edward. From what it seems, his parents are never around, but then again, I've only really hung out with him for two days.

"We're here." He turns to me after parking his car outside the garage, pulling me to his chest for a quick kiss. "Are you okay with being here again?"

I nod my head because, hell yeah, I'm okay with it. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's go then."

I take in more of Edward's house as we navigate our way to the stairs. We enter from the garage into the kitchen, and I note that it would be amazing to cook in here with all the updated appliances. I bake cookies once a week and take them to our neighbors, but next time, I'll share with Edward instead.

The family room comes in view, where comfortable leather sofas back to a wall of windows and a big TV hangs on the wall. That's all I see because Edward has a hold of my hand, and we are now jogging up the stairs. I'm going to have to take up yoga and some sort of cardio if I plan on hanging out with Edward. It seems like I'm always out of breath.

His key ring jingles in one hand, nimbly finds the key that allows us entry, and he inserts it in the lock. He's still holding my hand, like maybe he's afraid I'm going to change my mind. Little does he know, I'm not going anywhere other than straight inside that room. I dreamt of our time together last night and gah—wanted to all of _that_ again. I sound like such a hussy, but damn, that orgasm he gave me was the best thing I'd ever felt in my entire life. I could live off orgasms and pudding cups the rest of my life.

"Make yourself at home." He finally lets go of my hand and motions for me to enter. He swats my butt as I make my way inside.

"You make me look bad. Your room is spotless." I twirl around, hoping to find one shirt, or one sock even, on the ground.

But I don't.

"What can I say? I like my room tidy."

"But, most guys, from what I hear, are slobs. You don't even have one article of clothing haphazardly lying on the floor."

Edward spins me around so that we are nose to nose, "Oh, there'll be clothes on the floor, here in one second."

Instantly my heart is running a race.

"I need to wash this shirt of yours." His hands gracefully tug the hem of my shirt up my belly and over my head until he has it in his hands. "I'm going to spot treat the sleeve, so it doesn't stain." My mouth drops open, wondering where_ this_ Edward is coming from. Bad boy Edward is one, a neat freak and two, a spot-removing-laundry-king.

After he gives me a kiss with a little bite to my lower lip, his hand skims down my belly, and he walks away, leaving me in the middle of his room.

"I have a washer and dryer up here in the closet. I'll be right back. Turn on the TV if you want."

I do as he says and sit on the couch, turning the TV on with the remote that is set perfectly on the coffee table, next to a few Hot Rod magazines. I feel too exposed, so I take the pillow next to me and hug it to my body.

I'm channel surfing when I catch a glimpse of Edward out of the corner of my eye, again making my heart race, skipping a beat or two.

He's sexy, taut muscles and ridges in all the right places.

And he's shirtless.

_Fuck me. _

Falling to his knees in front of me, he says, "I didn't want you to feel awkward being the only one without a shirt on." That smirk is to die for.

"Thanks for thinking of me." We both smile. That's when he takes the pillow from my hand and tosses it to the side. His eyes rake over my body, and I feel each place his eyes linger.

Those spots yearn for him.

Edward leans in and kisses my stomach just below my bra and then leans me back. A trail of soft kisses and a few licks make their way down to the top of my jeans.

"Mmm," He groans, and I arch into him, my lower half pressed into his chest.

"Oooo," I sigh. This is what I've been craving.

His tongue licks back up to my belly button. The metal barbell in his tongue gives me an odd sensation, but it's a good one. It's clicking against his teeth; the sound arouses me even more.

My fingers are gently massaging through his hair, my thumbs slightly rubbing his scalp, and he moans again.

"Come 'mere, Pudding Cup." Edward crawls on the couch and lies down, pulling me on top of him. I feel his arousal and a want to do _all_ those things we did last night, but for some reason, his hand gently guides my head to his chest.

"I just want to be with you. Feel you. I want to hold you." I hear his heart pounding out a soothing rhythm, and my eyes close, counting the beats and enjoying his hands that are rubbing up and down my back.

This is not what I expected.

Or wanted.

But I'll take it. I have to admit it is nice to just be here with Edward and not feel like I owe him something. His hands stop and a soft whistle escapes his nose.

_He's asleep._

_Holy mother. Am I that boring?_

I close my eyes too, but I don't let myself doze off because for one, I need to put my shirt in the dryer and two, I need to be home by four o'clock to help with dinner.

I watch TV and also peek at a sleeping Edward every so often. He's just as beautiful in his sleep as he is when he's awake and cocky. But the _asleep_ Edward looks adorable sweet.

The washer signals that it's done washing my shirt, so I extricate myself out from his arms, and suddenly, I feel cold. I start the dryer and then take the throw blanket from Edward's bed and rejoin him on the couch.

"I missed you." His sleepy voice is just as cute as the cocky voice too.

"I just put my shirt in the dryer. Sorry I woke you."

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I was busy with this cute girl all night and then broke in her house to watch her sleep."

I giggled. "Don't lie."

"I'm not. I swear."

_Holy fucking shit._

Maybe the reason Edward played in my head all night was because he was actually there.

_Watching me._

"Edward!"

"What? I missed you. I wasn't there long. I just wanted one more kiss, and then I left—promise."

"You're bad! You know that?"

"So I've been told." His hands grip my head, his fingers knitting through my hair. His kiss is long and hard, but it doesn't hurt.

It feels oh so good.

My hands start wandering, starting on his neck, traveling lower to his nipples, playing with the rings that are secure on each nipple.

"Pudding Cup?"

"Don't start something you can't finish." His kisses ease up, and he's now staring me in the eyes. "I want your first time to be special. I'm not fucking you today."

"O...Oh." I blink my eyes, shocked that he doesn't want to take me right here, right now.

I'm so ready, it's not even funny.

"It's not that I don't want to. God knows how bad I want to bend you over this couch and fuck you in ways you've never been fucked before. And then I remember you're a virgin, and I'm not going to do that to you."

"Do you do that to Jessica?" I gasp as soon as it leaves my mouth, and Edward sits up making me fall off his lap onto the couch.

"What?" He looks pissed, or is it confused?

"Um, I just mean." I grab for the blanket, draping it over my shoulders and covering up my bare skin. "I've … I've seen you two together at school. That's all. I just figured you've brought her here before."

Edward paces back and forth for a second, but then sits next to me again.

"I have brought her here before, but we're just friends. We party, ya know?" He scrubs his hands over his face and then looks me dead in the eyes. "I don't fucking want Jessica Stanley, you hear?"

"Okay." I try to smile, but it's weak.

He pulls the blanket from my shoulders and hauls me up off the couch, picking me up so that I'm straddling his hips. "I only have eyes for you, Puddin'." He's walking us to his bed and then lays me down, climbing on top of me.

His chest is warm, and his erection is hard and pressing in the center of my body; the slow grind of his hips into mine makes the bundle of nerves that craves his attention, sensitive. I'm wet, and I feel the evidence of it soaking my panties.

"Right now, all I want is you. This." He makes one more swivel of his hips and stops, but the pressure is still _there_. He wants it _there_ and so do I.

"I want you, Edward." I curl my fingers in his hair, bringing his face closer to mine, to my lips. He devours me; the kiss is all consuming.

When our tongues untangle, he finally replies, "I want you too, but not like this. I'm not going to hurry with _you_ and definitely not on your first time."

My heart swells. He's taking his time with me. Even though I want to have sex and I want my first time to be with Edward, I understand. I also understand that if I'm not home in the next thirty minutes, my butt will be grounded at the very least.

"Thank you, Edward," I whisper. I mean it too. This boy that I thought was nothing but bad has a sweet, soft side. I like it, but I can't help but like the cocky bad boy as well. I give him a big smile and place a loud kiss on his cheek, then push him off of me, so I can retrieve my shirt from the dryer.

"Damn, Pudding Cup. You could have at least begged me a little." He chuckles, and then swats my rear end. "Where you goin'?"

"Ouch! To get my shirt, dork."

"Oh no you didn't … you better run."

I take off toward the closet, laughing and giggling the whole way there. It's not fair; Edward is fast, but I don't mind him catching me at all. He picks me up throwing me over his shoulder.

"This is what you get for calling me names." He swats my butt again, this time like twenty times.

When he finally puts me down, he pulls my shirt from the dryer and slips it over my head. He makes everything freaking sexy. Even the drive home is well … sexy. His hand roams my thigh, and my hand plays with the blond hairs on his forearms. ZZ Ward plays on his stereo.

_Lay me down on sheets of cotton, whoa, whoa_

_You make me feel like I can fly, whoa whoa, _

_Headlights on the bedpost, we ain't stopping, no, no_

_If you forgot, I'll tell you why_

'_Cause Charlie ain't home_

By the time we get to the corner down the street from my house, the lyrics are making me want to turn around and say forget about making it home on time. He turns to me after he stops the car and puts it in park. He sings the last of the lyrics to me and damn if that doesn't send chills and tingles to all the right places.

_I dig my fingertips into your back_

_Til the pictures break and the floorboards crack_

_Oh, my tongue is a silver key_

_Swimmin' deep in a sinner's sea_

_Come on, come on, come on._

I reach for the volume knob, turning the music off. It's going to kill me to leave this car, and his raspy voice singing this song is going to be my undoing.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."We both lean in for a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later," I say as my feet hit the ground, and I shut the door.

Edward rolls down the window. "Hey, Pudding Cup," he says, so I turn to face him.

"Leave your window unlocked tonight."

**A/N: OH GAH! Who wants to leave their window unlocked for Edward? *waves hand above my head**

**Next chapter should be interesting! I think Bella comes up with a new nickname for Edward. **

**Thank you to everyone that has given this fic love. It makes me happy to know that what I'm writing is capturing the attention of readers like you! MUAH!**


End file.
